1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hyperbaric oxygen therapy chambers, and more particularly to a hyperbaric oxygen therapy chamber and system specifically adapted for use in the field of veterinary medicine.
2. Description of Related Art
Hyperbaric medicine, also known as hyperbaric oxygen therapy (“HBOT”), is the medical use of oxygen at a pressure higher than atmospheric pressure. HBOT involves the use of a pressure chamber (or hyperbaric chamber), adapted with means for delivering 100% oxygen. Operation is performed to a predetermined schedule by trained personnel who monitor the patient. HBOT was originally used in the treatment of decompression sickness, but has been found to have wide ranging beneficial effects.
The typical type of hyperbaric chamber used in HBOT is a hard shelled pressure vessel having an entry hatch for patients, viewing ports and/or closed circuit television to allow technicians or medical staff outside the chamber to monitor the patient inside the chamber, and a control panel outside the chamber that functions to control the flow of oxygen and pressure within the chamber. Hyperbaric chambers range in size from semi-portable, one-patient units to room sized units that can treat a number of patients simultaneously. The hyperbaric chamber is typically pressurized to 2 atmospheres. HBOT allows patients to breathe pure oxygen inside a controlled and high-pressure environment. This environment has been found to increase the oxygen that is supplied to the body, and results in the creation of conditions which support healthy cell growth and functions.
While most hyperbaric chambers are designed for use with human patients, HBOT chambers have been designed for veterinary medicine use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,463, issued to Grauke, discloses a large animal hyperbaric oxygen chamber that is large enough for a horse. The chamber includes a number of portholes (114) that are arranged so that the subject within the chamber may be viewed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,148, issued to Rodocker, discloses a hyperbaric oxygen therapy system having a generally horizontal extension chamber (14) within which a user or multiple users, either human or animal, receive hyperbaric treatment.
While the background art reveals several advancements in the development of HBOT chambers and systems intended for use in veterinary medicine, those advancements are burdened by a number of limitations and disadvantages that have prevented widespread use and commercial success. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art of veterinary medicine for improved systems and methods for providing hyperbaric oxygen therapy.